


Growing pains

by Evie62442



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, Love Triangles, Opposites Attract, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie62442/pseuds/Evie62442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark is dead and Arya has to survive her teenage years without the help of her father. At school she meets Gendry and ath home she has Jon.<br/>A whole lot of teen stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Pilot"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this is short, I'll write longer chapters if this is liked! Please leave constructive criticism!

Arya was always a misfit in her high school but after her father died it was as if she was a strange creature from outer space. Whenever she walked the halls of the school she could hear people whisper about her and give her strange looks. She had never cared about it but now it just pissed her off. She couldn't wait to get out of there and go home to her family, especially Jon. Though Ned had died nearly four months ago none of the Starks have been able to get back to their normal lives. Catelyn hasn't looked at anyone the way she used to, it was as if the light in her eyes had gone out and she would just sit and stare out of the window for hours without reacting to anything. Sansa cried in her bed every night and kept saying that she should have appreciated her father more while he was still alive. Bran spent most of his time in the woods near their house drawing and writing stories from the trees. He seemed to be getting over the death soonest. Robb was trying to stay strong for the rest and put on a brave face though everyone knew he was hurting. Rickon was quite confused about the whole thing and couldn't quite understand why daddy wasn't coming home and why everyone was crying. And Jon... Jon knew just like everyone that her step-mother didn't care for him at all and that Ned was the only parent he had had that loved him truly. It was going to be hell for him for the next couple of years living in that house, assuming that Catelyn didn't kick him out before that, though he loved his siblings dearly.

Arya was the only one who hadn't even cried for her father. She couldn't stand the thought of seeming weak or fragile in front of anyone, especially herself. So everyday she went home, did her homework and practiced karate. Then in the evening Jon would come to her room and they'd watch tv together, without saying a word. They didn't have to. Arya had always thought that Jon was her best friend and they had a connection between them that no one else could understand. They could communicate without words, they just knew what the other one needed or wanted to say. Jon had been the biggest help for Arya after Ned died, he was the only one who understood how hard it was for Arya to show her emotions, specifically sadness, in front of others.  
***********'

As Arya was getting her stuff from her locker she heard some people laughing behind her. She turned around and saw Lommy and ”Hot pie”, as everyone called him, and some girls looking at her and talking while laughing. Arya didn't normally care about that but she was irritated that day and couldn't keep calm.

”Yes?” she said as she turned around to look at the group of popular kids. ”Would you like to say something?”

They looked a bit taken aback as they weren't expecting her to confront them. They got over it though and Lommy said with a disgusting smirk on his face:

”We were just talking about how you're going to stay a virgin forever because no one would fuck a horseface like you”

Arya didn't actually care or think about romantic stuff, let alone sexual, and most of the times she just found the insults of these people funny. But this time it stung. She had always been called horseface by Robbs friend Theon and some other guys and it had made her insecure. Though she was fine with herself now it hurt when someone used the thing that had caused her so much saddness as a reason why people wouldn't want to be with her.

So, unlike usually, she couldn't say anything back, just stared at them. They started laughing again when a low voice said:”Piss off fuckers. Look at yourself Lommy, you look like the ass of a rat, who would ever wanna bang that”

They walked off mumbling something and Arya looked at the boy who said it. She was surprised to see Gendry, an older guy who all the girls loved and guys wanted to hang with, but who mostly kept to himself.

”Are you okay?” he asked with a small smile

”I'm fine. I can take care of myself you know.” she said slightly annoyed as he looked like he had just saved her like a helpless princess.

”Fine” he said throwing his hands in the air. He smiled a little and said to her: ”What they said wasn't true by the way”

”What, that I have a horseface?” she replied.

”Well, that too” he said with a grin and walked off.

Arya stood still and looked at him walking off and thought; What the hell did that mean?


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya tries to understand the minds of teenage boys

Arya was walking home and she thought about what Gendry had said but just couldn't wrap her head around it.  _Probably just some silly boy stuff I don't understand._ _Maybe Jon will explain it._ She got to the house and saw Sansa speaking to her friend Margaery on the phone. She rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs to her room as she was pissed about Lommys comment. She fell on her bed and screamed to her pillow, letting her frustration out.

"Are you okay? Whats wrong?" Arya heard Jon say. She didn't hear him come in.

"It's that dickhead Lommy and his stupid posse!" she screamed out.

"Oh no.. What did he do?" he said while sitting next to her on the bed.

"He called me a fucking horseface" 

"Oh my god I'm going to kick the guys head in!"

"Don't, you don't have to"

"Why, what did you do? Did you attack him? Catelyn is going to freak Arya We've talked about this a mil..."

"I didn't do anything! You know that kid Gendry from my school? Well he kind of put an end to it"

"Oh yeah I know him, he's played football with Robb and Theon a couple of times. How did he put and end to it? I didn't even know you to knew each other."

"We don't. I don't know why he helped. But yeah he just told Lommy that he should see his own face because thats a face no one would want to bang"

"...Why would he say that? I mean it's true but it just seems kind of irrelevant"

"Lommy said I'd stay a virgin forever because no one would want to fuck me" Arya didn't notice that Jon was blushing like crazy and continued on "After Lommy and the others left he said that what they said wasn't true and I asked him if he was talking about the horseface thing and he said that well that too. I don't get it, was he making some stupid fucking sex joke?" 

Arya did know about sex, she just didn't find it interesting although many other sixteen year-olds were "doing it". 

Jons jaw clenched. "He said that?" he said slowly.

"Yeah, I don't get guys sometimes with you'r ridiculous jokes"

"That wasn't a funny joke Arya. No one should be talking to you like that! An eighteen year-old shouldn't be talking to you about your... V... You know what that guy is going to get a serious lesson!"

"No Jon just let it go I don't care. I just want to forget this day and go to sleep. And dream of the joyous day when I graduate."

Jon looked at her one more time before he left. He looked at the short girl with the wild, dark curly hair that was almost to her shoulders and sighed. _She thinks she knows everything but she's still innocent. I wish I could protect her from that idiot Gendry. I don't want that kid near her._

**********

 Arya was sitting in the schools cafeteria since she had a free period. She was sitting alone doing math homework when Gendry sat in front of her.

"Hello!" he said cheerily

"What do you want?" 

"Are you still upset about yesterday? Don't mind them, their all just a bunch of no life losers."

"I know that" 

"Oh okay. Well anyways what are you doing?"

"Math"

"Do you need any help? I'm pretty good at math you know! Ask me anything! Although nothing with numbers bigger than ten"

Arya couldn't help but smile. She shook her head and let out a little laugh. Gendry stared at her  _Gods shes beautiful_.

"What? What are you staring at?"

"It's just that I've never seen you smile before. It looks good on you, you should try it more often"

Arya rolled her eyes but kept smiling.

"So what are you doing after school?" he asked.

"Nothing today, why"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go see a football game with me?" Gendrys heart was racing.

"Okay" she said and shrugged her shoulders. 

 _Not the most enthusiastic response but I'll take it_ he thought

"Great! I'll come and pick you up around six?"

"Sure"

"Okay great I'll see you then! Now I have to go I'm already late for class!"

Arya just nodded and thought to herself  _That was odd. Hopefully it's not some kind of a prank._ She then continued with her homework and didn't even think about it again for hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please leave comments so I'll know whether to continue or not also please leave constructive criticism, I always hope for that! Anyways hope you liked it!


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets her feelings hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was originally going to be updating only after a couple of weeks or something but I just feel like writing :D Anyways, thanks for the comments you have left I appreciate the SO SO much!! as always, please leave constructive criticism, suggestions and feedback!

"NO!"

"I'm going Jon you can't stop me."

"Jon will you please just calm the fuck down? We're just going to a game it's not even a date! And even if it was you wouldn't get to tell me if I could go or not!"

"Oh god Arya grow up. The guy obviously thinks otherwise. He's just taking advantage of you! What kind of a brother would I be if I let you go and you were...hurt"

"Jon I think you know I can take care of myself. If he would try to lay a hand on me I'd kick his balls so hard they'd come out of his mouth!"

"Yes Arya I know you can take care of yourself but he's older and gosh have you seen the muscles on him?! Even you couldn't fight back if he wanted you"

"For fucks sake Jon he doesn't "want me"!"

Jon rolled his eyes. He knew Arya hadn't realized what Gendry said to her yesterday. He knew that while Gendry might have been joking there certainly was a seriousness to that. Arya had become beautiful in the last couple of years and though Jon tried to put it down to brotherly protectiveness he was getting very angry at anyone who looked at her twice. He didn't get the same feeling with Sansa, he did love her and wanted to protect her but it wasn't the same way as with Arya. With Arya he didn't want anyone near her.

"I'm not letting you go. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"YOU'RE NOT DAD JON! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE. YOU'RE NOT AND YOU NEVER WILL BE, NO ONE WILL!"

Arya stormed upstairs and slammed the door shut. She sat on her her bed squeezing her pillow feeling horrible. She hadn't cried for her dad though it was the most horrible thing that had ever happened to her. She had never been close with her mum but Ned was her favourite person in the world. She felt her throat clenching and her eyes were burning but the tears just wouldn't fall.  _What's wrong with me? I can't cry, even for my own dad._ Arya sat there for a while but decided to  get up and get dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and a jersey shirt.  She heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs. Jon was sitting on the couch in the living room with his palms pressed to his eyes. He looked up to and met her gaze. 

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not Ned and never will be. And since I can't make you not go I hope you'll have fun. Remember that you can call me anytime and I'll come and get you."

Arya didn't know what to say so she gave him a nod and a small smile before walking to the door. She opened it and was was greeted by Gendry.

"Hi! You look nice" he said looking at her up and down. "Ready to go?" he asked and offered to walk her to his car. 

"Hi and yeah let's go" She gave Jon one last glance.

**********

The car ride to the game was pleasant, Gendry made a lot of jokes and and asked her loads of questions so Arya didn't have to worry about keeping the conversation going. They got to their seats and he bought them both popcorn.

"Thanks! You didn't have to pay for me though." she said

"It's no problem, I love paying for beautiful girls" he said it with a smile on his face but didn't look in her eyes. Arya started laughing and they sat down. The game started but Gendry couldn't consentrate _Oh god was I being too cheesy. I should have thought twice I know she doesn't like that kind of mushy stuff. Why are my hands so fucking sweaty? Oh god she's too beautiful for me._ Arya was focused on the game and she didn't notice Gendry glancing at her and his shaky hands. She was really enjoying herself which she wasn't expecting.  _He's nice. Nothing like I thought._ She smiled to herself.

****

It was half-time and the cheerleaders were performing.

"Hey I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon" Gendry said and Arya nodded. He went and Arya was watching the cheerleaders and eating popcorn when she heard the speakers go off. A crackling voice filled the stadium and lights that were so bright that she couldn't see were focused on her.

"Arya Stark." the crackling voice said. "The pathetic horseface who actually thought anyone would want to be with her. Let's give it up for the most miserable little girl anyone has ever seen." People were clapping and laughing and Arya couldn't move. She felt everything and nothing at the same time and she was numb.

Somehow she calmly stood up and walked down to the parking lot. She heard Gendry yelling her name and running after her but she kept walking and took her phone out. She dialed Jons number.

"Can you come and pick me up?" she said with an empty voice still unable to understand or think clearly. She just knew she had to get out.

"What's wrong Arya? What happened?" he sounded worried.

"Just come. Please." 

"Yeah of course I'll be there in a second I'll come as fast as I can" then he hung up.

Gendry caught her. 

"Stop Arya please listen to me! Let me explain!" 

She didn't say anything just kept walking.

"You have to believe me I had nothing to do with that.  _Nothing_."

"Oh of course. You just so randomly happen to take me out to a game and they randomly happen to be there and you randomly go to bathroom on the exact moment they decide to do that?"

"They must have found out and plotted the whole thing! They're petty and want to get back at me for calling them out. And you.. well I don't know why they want to do that stuff to you it's sick. Please Arya you have to believe me!" he grabbed her arm.

She stopped and looked at his eyes. They were so blue. Beautiful even. She couldn't believe she almost fell for that act. She felt sick. 

"Let me go." she yanked her hand free. They stared at each other, Arya's eyes filled with disbelief and Gendry's with desperation. 

"I'd never hurt you" he said with a small voice. 

Arya just shook her head looked away. She felt sick. Right then Jon's car pulled in. He stood up from his car and looked at the two. Arya and Gendry both looked at him and then each other. 

"Please Arya. Trust me. Please" Gendry said sadly.

Arya didn't answer him but just walked to Jon's car and sat down. Jon stared at Gendry with anger in his face for a couple of seconds before getting in and driving off. Gendry stood still and watched them go before he grabbed his hair and growled. 

********* 

They drove home in silence. Jon kept looking at Arya but didn't say anything because he knew she didn't want to talk yet. Arya stared out of the window with her thoughts whirled around. They got home and walked in still not saying anything. The rest of the family were all sitting in the living room about to watch a movie.

"Hi Arya did you have fun? Come and join us both of you, we're going to watch the Titanic!" Catelyn said. She had been getting a bit better and was becoming warmer again.  

 Arya didn't say anything just went to her room. The others looked at Jon for an explanation but he just shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

"Arya?" he said knocking to her door. "Can I come in?"

When he didn't get a reply he walked in. Arya was lying on her side on the bed with her back facing the door. He sat beside her and sighed.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

Arya moved just so slightly and Jon placed his hand on her waist.

"You can talk to me you know."

Arya rolled on her back and looked at him. She felt all the pain she hadn't been able to let out start to burst. All the pain from the loss of Ned, from the shit happening at school and from the events that happened earlier. She put her hands on her eyes and started crying. Jon didn't know what to say so he just lowered himself and gave her a hug. As Arya started telling him about it all he squeezed her tightly. 

"Gosh Arya I don't know what to say. Those fuckers don't deserve to breath the same air as you. You're a million times better than all those people combined and you shouldn't have to deal with this kind of bullshit!"

Arya looked at Jon and smiled a little.  _I hate to say it but I understand Gendry. Who wouldn't fall for those eyes._ Jon winced at his thought and arose. 

"What is it? Are you leaving?" she asked kind of confused. 

"No it's not that I just can't be so close like that it feels weird, Catelyn would kill me" 

"Fine."

"No Arya I didn't want to offend you"

"I understand Jon, I really do!"

He stood up and walked to the door but stopped. He turned around and walked to the bed climbed in. 

"Make room for me" he said. 

Arya turned around and smiled at him. Jon pulled her tightly to his chest and held her.

"If I could take away all your pain I would" he whispered to her ear as she started to fall asleep.

"I know Jon. I know."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm kind of scared now 'cause I don't know if this is too much, do tell me what you think so I'll know whether to continue like this or maybe dial it down a little!


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya experiments and has an unexpected encountering.

She listened to Jon's calm breathing. They were spooning and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Arya had slept well knowing she was safe in Jon's arms. She hadn't slept with anyone like this before an it was an odd but strangely lovely feeling. She slowly turned around and pressed her face in his chest and Jon held her tighter. He yawned.

"Arya" he whispered.

"Mhmm"

"Are you awake"

"Yes"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Better than ever"

Arya smiled.

Jon really had slept better than ever and he was a bit confused about how he felt about it. He was having an internal battel about whether to get up or not and if he should have slept next to her at all.

Arya started to get up and said: “I suppose we have to get up at some point”

It was in that moment that Jon made up his mind. “No we don't” he said and pulled her back down. Arya started giggling. It was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

“Come on Jon. You know we do” she said still laughing.

He groaned. “But it's saturday and I don't want to”

“Stay there then you lazy baby. I'm going for a run”

Jon was about to say he'd join her but decided not to. She hadn't shown any marks that she was thinking about last night and the things that happened with Gendry but he knew her and knew that she needed time to be alone for awhile to process all that happened.

“Okay. I'll see you later then, have fun”

“Yeah maybe we can go and see a movie or something, unless you have plans?”

“Well I'm hanging out with my friends in the afternoon but after that sure”

“Cool. Now get out so I can change”

He sighed and got up.

“Your bed is way more comfortable than mine” he said

“You can sleep here whenever you want”

He grinned and said: “I'll remember that when I'm absolutely drunk and smell awful, have fun sleeping next to me then”

She rolled her eyes.

**********

Arya ran in her favourite path in the woods. The air was moist and it felt like it was going to start drizzling soon. As she ran her thought kept going back to Gendry. She had been too hasty when she got mad at him and she knew it.

_Gendry is one of the only people who ever stand up for me. Why would he have done something like that? But something doesn't feel right. I mean it couldn't have all been a coincidence, could it? What if the whole sticking up for me thing was all fake and they're al in it together? But I've never seen him with them. Oh gods, I'm becoming paranoid._

She decided to talk to him on monday and apologise for blaming him. It started raining and she was just about to turn back home when she heard rattling in the bushes. Arya stopped and when the rattling continued she turned from the path and went through a big shrub. There was a rock on which she saw someone sitting on. He was eating something but Arya couldn't see what it was. She was about to leave as quietly as she could because she thought it was just some hobo and didn't want to take any chances when he turned around and she recognized him.

“Hot Pie?” she asked surprised and stunned. “What the hell are you doing here? Don't you live like miles away?” she couldn't not ask even though she hated him.

He stared at her looking like she caught him murdering someone.

“I-I eat here sometimes”

“Okay... I'll leave you to it then” she said and was about to continue going home although she was still taken aback by this whole bizarre situation.

“I can't eat at home”

“What?” she turned back around. “Why?”

He blushed and looked down. He looked like he wanted to talk to her but couldn't. Arya felt a sudden wave of empathy and said: “You can talk to me if you want”. She was amazed by herself. Why did she want to listen to the worries of someone she hated and who was horrible to her. But he just looked so sad she couldn't help herself. She took a step forwad and sat next to him.

“My dad... he isn't around that much. He's an alcoholic and only comes home for a couple of days a month. My mum and I are struggling, she doesn't have a very good job and she has to pay the rent and our car. My grandparents pay for my school because they have a lot of money. My mum doesn't want to ask them for help because they don't approve of dad but she loves him. Anyways I get a little money from this old lady that lives next door and I buy whatever food I can get with it, which is junk food most of the time, that's why I'm this big. I can't go home to eat because mum would feel horrible and dad... he's home now and he always calls me fat when I eat and yells at mum for letting me be like this.” He spoke quickly as if he had been waiting for a year to say that.

Arya didn't know what to say. She felt awful. She thought she had it bad with Ned dying but at least he was a great dad. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have a dad who hated her. Not knowing what else to do she grabbed his hand. Hot Pie looked at her with the smallest smile.

“Thanks for listening” he said

“Any time” she said.

They smiled at each other when he looked at his watch and all of a sudden sprung up and said: “I have to go now I have a curfew when dad's home and I'm late”

“Oh okay” she said but he was already gone. She sat on the rock for a good while before she got up.

_That was the weirdest thirty minutes of my life._

She walked home instead of running because she was so confused over what had happened she thought it was best to walk.

***********

She came home to an almost empty house. Robb was in the garden with his best friend Theon having a couple of drinks. He smiled at Arya and asked her if she'd like to join them but she refused as she desperately needed a shower. It hadn't started raining after all and she was incredibly sweaty.

She was in the shower for a good while and her thoughts were like a whirlwind. Her mind was filled with Gendry and now Hot Pie and for some reason Jon. Lately they had been coming closer and now she kind of couldn't wait to see him. 

_How pathetic. I can't wait to hang out with my brother on a Saturday evening._

As she was washing herself she looked at her reflection on the glass. She was fit but during the last couple of years she had started looking more like a woman. Her body had curves now with her hips being wider and her butt getting bigger. She had also developed breasts somehow which no one thought would happen, herself the least. They weren't huge and with a loose shirt you really couldn't tell they were even there, but they were. In fact she was a bit surprised with her body being as curvy as it was. She ran the sponge she was cleaning herself with to her abdomen and held it there for a moment before moving lower. She had never touched herself sexually though she knew a lot of people did. She blushed a little as she moved her hand lower and shivered a bit. Arya dropped the sponge and took her finger to her opening. She moved in slowly feeling herself. It felt good at first but then kind of unpleasant. She sighed.  _I suppose it's not my thing._

She finished washing herself and wrapped herself in her towel. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... I know there's a lot of irrelevant things here and that this chapter doesn't really flow, but I felt like giving Arya a moment where she kind of studies herself and to also give a closer look to Hot Pie's life.   
> Hope you liked it anyways!


End file.
